1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine engine wheel, such as an airplane turbine engine, and more specifically to the attachment of centrifugal force take-up rings on such a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each wheel of a turbine engine includes a series of blades attached to or formed on a rotor disk that is secured to a rotating shaft. In operation, the blades exert, on the rotor disk, very high centrifugal forces, making it necessary to size the disk so that it can withstand forces with a certain margin of safety. This large sizing increases the mass of the disk.
To overcome this disadvantage, it is known to use rings made of a metal matrix composite (MMC) material, which are mounted on the rotor disks so as to withstand the centrifugal forces exerted during operation by the blades on the disks, enabling the disks to be lightened.
These rings have the special feature of being both lightweight and very resistant, enabling them to absorb the centrifugal forces due to the mass of the blades at high rotation speeds, so that the disk is subjected to a reasonable load.
The axial holding of the rings of metal matrix composite (MMC) material traditionally requires drilling the disk for the passage of screws or bolts, which drilling is a source of overstress generally making the sizing of the parts tricky, or requires machining of the ring that is difficult to perform and that increases the risks of poor quality.